


【柚天】坏爸爸

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: 双方已退役设定，老父亲牛X老父亲天带崽预警！





	【柚天】坏爸爸

**Author's Note:**

> #为了不让退役老男单们闲着无聊就给他们写了两只崽崽#
> 
> #不要问我崽崽是哪里来的#
> 
> （其实只是自己私心想看日常向的小甜饼orz ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> 请勿上升真人，记得牛哥25岁前还不结婚哦
> 
> 梗来源微博热搜：为了不带娃天天加班o(｀ω´ )o

一.

“天天，下次还会躲到冰场不回家吗？”

 

烧得迷迷糊糊的金博洋听出这句话略带威胁的语气时心里咯噔一下，但嘴里叼着的温度计让他说不出话来，于是他坚定地摇了摇头，似乎在用社会摇的力度表示痛改前非的决心之深切。

 

羽生已经双手叉着腰坐在床边的椅子上严肃地盯了他好几分钟，眉毛皱在一起的样子滑稽得不行，像是比赛后脸被疯狂揉搓的噗桑。他翻个身看了一眼便忍不住笑出声，温度计应声而落，啪叽一声摔了在地上。

 

好歹是塑胶产品，问题不大。不过这个小插曲还是成功地让羽生的眉头皱得更紧了。他捡起温度计走出房间，不一会儿带着冲洗干净的仪器和一碗热腾腾的米粥回来，仍然保持着那副郁闷又气鼓鼓的样子。噗桑小碗搁在床头柜，温度计塞回嘴里。给躺在床上蔫了半截的金博洋掖了掖被子，青年坐回去继续表演死亡凝视。

 

重新叼好测温计的金博洋不敢笑了，至少在羽生改变他那副表情之前不敢。两厢对视了几分钟，后者伸手拿下温度计看了看度数，脸上的表情才终于缓和下来。

 

“温度降下来了，应该不会再难受很久了。”羽生端起粥碗，用嘴唇试了试温度，轻轻吹着气，脸色看不清楚，不知道在想什么。

 

金博洋一向善于抓住机会，趁着他态度缓和赶紧小声认错：“对不起啊牛哥，我错了。”

 

下次还敢。

 

后半句话金博洋打死都不会说出口。为了掩饰内心真实的皮皮天，他无辜纯良地望向羽生，把身体在被子里蜷成球，化作软软圆圆的一团摊在床上。

 

不出所料被套路到的羽生见状叹了口气，俯身在金博洋额头上落下一个轻吻，揉揉他软软的头发：“天天起床喝点粥，这样饿着肚子不行的。”

 

大丈夫不为五斗米折腰，但热粥另当别论。金博洋在食物的驱使下乖乖坐起身，羽生帮他把枕头立起来靠着，然后将红黄配色的噗桑小碗放在他手里，里面还贴心地配上了一把勺子。

 

到天朝好几年，连偶像这样的宅男居然都变得越来越居家了。金博洋不由得想起两人刚认识那会儿熬夜联机肝游戏刷分，第二天谁先醒谁就去煮泡面的经历。而现在哪怕是在这样的心情下，羽生依旧那么细致。

 

被粉红泡泡包围的的金博洋发觉自己已经爱上了这种细水长流的生活和不经意间才会流露的爱意——果然是上年纪的过气男单选手了呀，他无奈地自嘲，一边尝了口粥，甜丝丝的蜂蜜味从舌尖蔓延开，和着暖意滑进胃里。闷完粥还是意犹未尽，连不慎滴落在噗桑鼻尖的一点甜意都不想放过。

 

味蕾被砂糖点燃，他精准地接收到了因为发烧而沉睡的食欲怪兽重新苏醒的信号。退役之后再没什么能阻碍金博洋沉溺在肉类和脂肪的世界无法自拔，连羽生手感依旧很好的几块腹肌都不能被当作激将法的资本，天天从此在吃货的道路上一去不返。

 

虽然也没有怎么胖就是了，他想，脑子中固定储存的大肘子回锅肉让此刻的胃尤其煎熬。

 

“我还能再来一碗吗？”他试图用撒娇卖萌的方式迷惑一本正经的日本青年，“贼想吃甜的。”没有大肘子，甜粥也是可以凑合的。

 

然而后者丝毫不为可爱折腰，毅然决然地拒绝了他。

 

“生病的时候不可以吃太多，会更严重的。”

 

没有猪肘子，但面前坐着个大猪蹄子。金博洋愤愤躺下，把被子拉上肩头，一脸不爽地要闹小脾气，却毫无预兆地打了个饱嗝。

 

看在眼里的羽生·伪·霸道总裁·结弦终于露出了这天以来的第一个笑容。

 

金博洋见他消了气，也顾不上想什么肘子了。跟着嘿嘿傻笑两声，牵起对方的手，滚烫的脸颊贴上他微凉的手背，满足地发出几声无意识的喟叹。

 

“明明都是做了父亲的人了，天天能不能稍微成熟点呢？”羽生很无奈，另一只手揉揉他的头发。三十多岁的人还这么有少年感真的没问题吗。

 

“嗯……比如？”金博洋乐于依仗自己的病人身份跟羽生扯皮，不知道到自己眯着眼睛耍赖的样子在羽生心里和某只橘黄色的肥猫无异。

 

“比如为我和孩子们考虑一下，尽量不要生病；比如知道家里有三个孩子需要照顾就不该跑去冰场逃避责任；比如现在松开手让我去给你沏药。”羽生结弦伸出手指一项项列举，“天天需要改正的地方太多了。”

 

“是是是牛哥，我刚刚已经认错了啊。”他松开手做投降状，“这次真的是我错了，不该把三个孩子一起丢给你，这下还要麻烦老太太们照顾他们……”

 

“你知道就好，一会儿乖乖把药喝掉。”羽生转身离去，隔绝背后金博洋可怜巴巴的眼神和哀嚎。

 

二.

关于金博洋这幅钢铁之躯为什么会生病，事情还要从一周前说起。

 

一周前，金博洋信心满满地让隋文静放宽心把孩子交给他，保证和羽生一起能照顾得过来三个孩子。毕竟家里的姐弟两个平时还是很乖的，再多一个问题应该不大。

 

直到他在机场送别两个老铁，真正把第三个小朋友领回家的那天，两位父亲才感受到了真正的绝望。原来他们家姐姐和弟弟并非不皮，只是不想互相皮。

 

怎么形容照顾三个熊孩子的体验呢？

 

一生悬命的羽生结弦表示头一次感觉到世界上有比跳4A更困难的事情。

 

学英语不算。

 

在被三个小朋友拉去当了两个小时的造型模特兼陪练沙袋之后，金博洋和羽生结弦终于意识到瘫在沙发上是一件多么美好的事。

 

“你说我当场给他们跳个四周跳会不会镇住他们。”金博洋生无可恋，手中的小猪佩奇抱枕被箍出一个诡异的表情。

 

羽生结弦同情地把女儿的粉红小兔子发卡从他头上摘下来，拍拍他的肩：“相信我，五周都没用的。”

 

金博洋默默看了看他被女儿涂得亮晶晶的嘴唇，突然生出一丝悲凉。

 

果然小仙男有了孩子之后也只能和普通父亲一样沦落为大号玩具，这是逃不过的宿命。

 

两位老父亲沉默了，听着游戏房里快要把房顶掀翻的喧闹声老泪纵横。

 

第二天，金博洋以葱桶两人不在需要兼顾一下双人滑那边的训练为由，背着旅行包在一大三小亮闪闪的目光里去往冰场，然后一天多没回家。

 

他特意和王金泽换了值班日期，用加班来逃避家务。这期间羽生平均每三个小时打一通电话，姐姐和弟弟以个人名义平均四小时打一个电话。金博洋每次挂断电话都愧疚不已，但是没办法，三个孩子在一块他实在应付不过来。不如把这件事交给天生自带吸引小朋友光环的羽生来做。

 

“对不起啦牛哥。”他趴在挡板上，贴近手机收音孔小声地给羽生发了一条语音——他会明白的。然后把手机揣进棉袄兜里，转身吆喝小队员们继续训练。

 

没回家的晚上，金博洋挤在冰场的更衣室里，没暖气也没无线网，凄凄惨惨戚戚的他裹着被子在一片冷光中刷微博，暗叹这都是自找的。

 

“太没责任感了。”他在心底责怪自己。把一切责任都推给羽生，这算什么事儿啊。

 

苦恼地在床上翻了好几个身，他拿起手机给羽生发起了视频邀请。

 

明明才晚上十点钟，羽生那边却没有人应答，视频邀请锲而不舍地一响再响，最终还是自己挂断了。上午发的那条消息也没有回复，纵使金博洋心再大也能看得出来对面的人是故意的。

 

各种意义上的寒意让金博洋打了个喷嚏。他重新躺回去开始思考到底该怎么和某小心眼牛认错。

 

第二天早晨，想问题太过认真不知道什么时候睡着了的金博洋找到了一个突破口。

 

他发现自己发烧了。

 

犹豫一会儿，还是今天的工作比较重要。金博洋披上棉袄去队医室拿了点药，就着热水灌下去，带着东北老爷们不畏惧低烧的迷之自信上了冰。

 

一天过得很快，冰场九点钟落锁，到家门口已经快十点了。有点心虚的金博洋小心翼翼地举着手机照明锁孔，拿出钥匙一点一点地转动着。按照羽生和孩子们保持统一作息的习惯，现在大家应该都在房间里才对，想到这里，他稍稍放下心来。

 

把门开出一个正好能让自己挤过去的大小，金博洋蹑手蹑脚地贴着门进去，打开了门厅的灯——

 

然后他愣在了原地。

 

穿着睡衣的羽生结弦满脸思妇盼郎的神情，左手牵着葱桶家的小朋友，右边胳膊托着女儿的屁股，体重最轻的弟弟被育儿袋绑在背上，小脑袋靠在羽生肩上睡着。三双puppy eyes亮闪闪地盯着他，整幅画面滑稽又可怜。

 

金博洋深切体会了一把什么叫做哭笑不得。

 

“天天终于回来了。”羽生的语气委屈极了，虽然知道都是装出来的，金博洋还是很吃这一套。

 

轻轻把小儿子从绑带里抱出来，他顺手捏了把羽生的腰：“悠着点儿，就你这老腰还是别挑战负重障碍赛了，多晚了还不睡，特地等着我是为了诉苦吗？”

 

“你都一天多没回来了，我和孩子们已经商量好了，再不回来就去冰场找你。”

 

牢牢抓着金博洋衣角的女儿已经快困得睁不开眼，但还是委屈巴巴地小声哼了一声表示认同。

 

天总心都要化掉了。赶紧蹲下身用另一只手搂住女儿，拍拍她肉乎乎的小脸。把孩子们带到卧室安顿好再送出一人一个晚安吻，这才勉强粘好了小朋友们碎掉的玻璃心。

 

小朋友们睡觉后，老父亲们终于有时间说说自己的话了。

 

“孩子们喜欢你多一点，你不在的时候根本不跟我那么闹。”羽生抱着手臂倚在盥洗室门口看金博洋洗漱，语气说不上是责怪还是羡慕，“某种程度上来说我这个父亲还真是有点失败。”

 

“怎么会，我负责和他们疯着玩，你负责让他们冷静下来。小孩子都这样，能跟谁玩就喜欢谁。”他擦了把脸，从镜子里看到红得不正常的脸颊，终于想起自己还是个病人，“那啥，你们这一天多过得咋样？”

 

“很正常啊，孩子们在游戏房玩，我做选手们下个赛季的训练计划，到了吃饭时间就去做饭,虽然味道一般就是了。”羽生一摊手，“其实也没那么难缠。”

 

“那就行，我还以为给你惹生气了，微信都不回我。”

 

“嘛，刚开始的时候是有一点，后来想想天天大概只是不习惯而已，没什么的。”青年上前搂住不知为何有些抗拒的爱人，唇贴上他光洁的额头。

 

金博洋眼睁睁看着羽生近在咫尺的表情从眯眼笑变到严肃，最后变成网上盛传的那张“满脸都写着高兴.jpg”。

 

“金天天，你什么时候发的烧。”

 

完了，我凉了。金博洋两眼一闭。

 

三.

羽生结弦是很少动怒的，金博洋知道这次自己踩到了他的底线。花样滑冰生涯中两人都受过严重的伤，那些曾经以为不得不放弃的黑暗时刻，夜深时躲在被子哭泣的无助，被迫中断赛季的不甘。所有这些共同造就了运动员们对疾病比正常人敏感得多的特质。

 

他理解羽生的心情。换做羽生生病的话他也会生气。气他这么大一个人了还不会好好照顾自己，也气自己忙于工作没能照顾好他，可能的话还要借这个机会狠狠批评他一顿。可那位大爷实在过于认真，恨不得让他签一个《永不生病协议书》好秋后算账。

 

“我答应你，要是之后再因为不好好照顾自己生病，你就没收我的手柄。”能屈能伸的金博洋举着手机录音，“但是相应的，如果你生病，我就没收那只大黄熊精。”

 

“协议达成。”两人的小指勾在一起，又盖了个章。

 

搞完这套仪式后莫名心安不少的羽生心满意足地收拾起家务。孩子们不在，房间里安静得很。不被允许下床百无聊赖的金博洋抱着iPad刷了好几部电影，随时享受羽生的热水热粥甚至热吻服务。

 

昂，其实这样挺好的。金博洋看着爱人吹凉药水的侧脸，嘴角忍不住地上扬。

 

“笑什么啊，天天真是坏爸爸，可怜的孩子们已经有两天多没见过你了，居然还笑得出来。”羽生刮了一下他的鼻尖，“喝药吧。”

 

“哪能和你比啊，羽生结弦可是连做父亲都一定要拿金牌的嘛。”他一口闷完苦涩的药，像年轻时那样做了个鬼脸。

 

两个糟糕的父亲笑成一团。

 

“我会努力成为好爸爸的。”金博洋抱住他的爱人，把头埋在羽生颈窝，声音闷闷的。

 

“嗯，我相信你，天天加油。”他垂下眼眸凝视着怀里的大天使，神情格外温柔。  
———————END————————

所以有没有哪位可爱的小画手想画一画柚子抱孩子那个画面呢ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

 

我知道肯定没有的…【小声】


End file.
